Help Me Back
by Avatar Pentopus
Summary: Alternate ending of the episode "Endgame"


When Korra lost her bending, no one could speak to her. Except Mako.  
He knocked on Korra's door and waited for a response.  
"Korra?"  
He went in the door and saw Korra sitting on the side of her bed. She was obviously crying. Her legs were in a crossed position, head down, and hands on her face.  
"Get out."  
"Korra, Im going in."  
"No."  
"Well, I already am."  
"Ugh, Im already worthless to you. Go back to your normal life, back in Republic City."  
"You are not worthless."  
"Oh yeah? Then what am I now? Not the Avatar. I don't have bending anymore all because that douchebag took it away from me."  
"I dont care if you are not the Avatar anymore. Ever since I met you my life has changed so much. Me and Bo already have a place to stay, people who love us and most importantly I became your friend. Even if I met you as 'a crazy fan' at first, I learned how much you have impacted me. Not even as the Avatar but as a companion."  
"Really? You think so?"  
"If I did not care do you think I'd be here right now?"  
"Thank you, Mako."  
"You need anything? Im going down."  
"Don't leave. Please."  
"Of course."  
"Mako, I love you"  
"I love you too."  
As they spoke Mako kissed her lips and her forehead.  
"Korra, feel better."  
"Thank you."  
Korra leaned on Mako's shoulder with Mako stroking her arm.  
He slowly whispered in her ear  
"You're beautiful."  
20 minutes has past and Katara came in the room.  
"Korra? Are you feeling better?" Katara then put her thumb on her chin to put her head up.  
Korra though made a weak smile.  
"Mako, Im sorry but is it fine with you to leave?"  
"As long as Korra is okay with it"  
"Its okay, Mako. Thank you"  
Katara then swiftly whispered in her ear when they passed  
"Thank you so much."  
As that was said Mako grinned and waved Korra goodbye.  
It took Katara 1 1/2 hours for healing and counseling.  
Katara came back out and shook her head and hugged Tenzin  
As the door went open Korras face was even worse than a Mako saw.  
She glared and ran away with tears in her eyes  
An initial reaction came from Mako, her ran to her to the outside  
"Korra."  
"What?"  
"I know you need time but please, Korra"  
"Just let me go."  
She ran off with Naga to the cliff  
She was close to the edge.  
Her thought were on how she could end herself and have another- a better - Avatar.  
As her thought got stronger and stronger, she fell onto her knees.  
"Korra."  
"Not now, Tenzin. I want to be alone."  
"But you called me here."  
It was Aang  
"Aang! Im sorry for being such a weak Avatar."  
"You are not weak, Korra. Look, how old did you learn Fire, Earth, and Water? Who was courageous enough to leave the South Pole? Who beat Amon's ass?! You're a badass mother fucker!"  
Korra couldn't help but giggle on Aang's statements.  
She hugged Aang while thanking him  
"I will be back. I know when you need me most. I think I know someone who needs you more. Goodbye, Korra."  
"Goodbye, Avatar Aang."  
As she said it he slowly faded away.  
"Korra! Are you here?"  
"Mako, I love you so much."  
"I love you too, Korra."  
"What made you better all of a sudden? Whatever it was, Im happy for you."  
"Aang talked to me."  
Mako's eyes widened in shock  
"Aang?! Wow, Korra."  
"Yup. Aang. He called me a BAMF. Oh Aang."  
Mako smirked and held Korra's hand.  
"Lets go home, Mako."  
It was silence going to the temple.  
"GUYS! I think I see them!" Bolin shouted to everyone  
"Bo, whats happening?"  
"Well Mako, we have done some changes with the rooms."  
"What do you mean? Aren't we divided by gender?"  
"Exactly, Asami and I are gonna be in separate rooms but there only 1 room left."  
Where are you going with this, Bo?" Korra asked while glancing at Tenzin  
"You guys are gonna stay in one room. . ."  
"We are what? Tenzin did you allow this?"  
"Yes, Korra. I think you may want some time with Mako."  
"Bolin, are you okay being separated from me and all?" Mako asked him as a brotherly instinct  
"Hey, Im a big boy! I can sleep in a different room! Anyway we see each other in the mornin'!"  
"Mako, are you fine with that?"  
Mako grinned at the question and did a nod.  
"ALL RIGHTY! So c'mon guys lets eat!"  
Bolin's naive word brought a smile to Korra's face  
"Oh Bolin. You never learn." Asami said shaking her head smiling  
"Aww! C'mon. A growing boy has to eat!"  
With that Asami, Bolin, and everyone went off to eat.  
Korra was eating, not like her hungry self but just eating plain.  
"Excuse me." Korra's plate was half finished. But she just left.  
"Uh, sure." Pema awkwardly said  
"I'll go with Korra. Excuse me."  
Mako too left to go to their room.  
"Should I check on them?" Bolin asked while his mouth still full with bread  
"No, let them have time." Tenzin sighed and continued eating  
"Bo, don't talk with your mouth full." Asami playfully said and he kept quiet- pouting- actually

Meanwhile in the room

"Korra, whats wrong?"  
"Its nothing."  
"Its not nothing. C'mon sit down."  
She sighed and put her head on Mako's shoulder.  
"Mako. Im sorry."  
"Don't. I know what you're going through."  
"Mako. I-I want you to know how lucky I am to meet you."  
"You already have."  
Mako hugged her and kissed her head and put her closer to him.  
"I love you, Mako."  
"I love you too, Korra."  
"I-Its just that my bending."  
"What about it? I love you as Korra, not as Avatar."  
She smiled and put her head on his lap.  
He stroked her hair and she fell asleep.  
He gently carried her to her place in the bed and he went to his.  
"M-m-ko" Korra murmured  
"Is she dreaming about me?" He asked himself  
"Mak- hel-h -hep" she kept saying while uncomfortably moving in her bed  
"She needs to wake up."  
He slowly stood up and tapped Korra's upper arm.  
"Korra, are you okay?"  
"Mh-mako? Th-n-nk yo-"  
"Korra! Wake up!"  
She slowly opened her eyes and smiled  
"Did I fall asleep on you, Mako?"  
"Yup, been asleep for around 3 hours."  
"Oh. Sorry."  
"Don't worry, its fine. Did you have a nightmare?"  
"Yes actually, how did you know?"  
"You were sleep talking."  
"What was I saying?"  
"You were murmuring. My name."  
"Oh." She shed a tear  
"What was it about."  
"You and I were on our way home from getting Bolin dumplings. We were in the gym and then we found Amon hurting Butakaha, he bloodbended him to tell us where we live. And t-th-" she started to cry so Mako sat beside her  
"Its okay, its okay. It was just a dream." He kissed he head  
"B-bolin got hurt, and lost his bending. You were bloodbended and so close to losing your bending, but you burned his face and mask off. I wa-w-wasn't doing anything. He bloodbended me so I couldn't move."  
"Amon is gone now. You're with me. You're safe."  
"Amon is not gone. Noatak is."  
"What? The equalist lived a life of a lie and they know now."  
"All the equalists? Not just lieutenant. But all?"  
"Well, uhm I am not fully sure about that but look, if they were still here we would be done-for."  
"I also realized that a while ago, Aang never restored my bending."  
"Maybe you'll have to learn again, like he did."  
"I already had, maybe he is teaching me to be patient?"  
"I don't know with you."  
"Am I overreacting?"  
"Korra, you aren't. You are going through things, I understand."  
"I know you do but.. I..."  
She sighed and held his hand  
"Im sorry, Korra. I did not even help you. I thought I could, I couldn't."  
"Mako, no. You were the only one who helped. Aang, Bo, Asami, Tenzin, they helped but not as much as you."  
He slept beside her in the same bed.  
He spoke to himself in his mind  
"Aang, please restore Korra's bending. She is so sad and depressed. Its like no one can make her feel better. She got a little better from you but I feel so worthless. Aang, I may not be the Avatar, but give me a sign you're listening."  
He closed his eyes and drifted onto sleep.  
His dream seemed odd, as if he were in a mystical area.  
*fwoosh* *crash* *splash*  
"Is that Korra?" He asked himself  
"Could it really be her?"  
He went towards the figure that was bending 3 elements. It was so beautiful.  
"Korra?"  
It was silent.  
He put his hand on the figures shoulder gently puling it to show the identity.  
It was Korra, she was focused at Mako's face. The fire, earth, and water were in a stand still.  
"Korra!"  
"Mako, I am not Korra."  
"What do you mean?"  
"We are the Avatars. We used Korra's figure to make sure you go towards us. I have heard what you needed Mako, so with my past lives, I took into consideration. . . Restoring her bending."  
"Really?! Thank you so much Avatar Aang, Roku, Kyoshi, and everyone."  
"Korra's bending will return after she wakes up."  
He hugged Korra's figure as if it were Aang's real body.  
"Avatar Aang. I will not let you down."  
"Mako, wait."  
"Yes, Avatar Aang."  
"Please tell Katara to talk to Korra after she wakes up."  
"My pleasure. Thank you again."  
Aang grinned and waved goodbye.  
With that word he opened his eyes to the sight of Korra sleeping happily. That was a rare sight since her problem."  
He hugged her gently and softy kissed her cheek.  
She snuggled in closer to Mako and put her face onto his chest.

The next day.

Mako woke up. He was still beside a sleeping Korra.  
He smiled and slowly got out of bed. He got himself ready and put his clothes on.  
"I can't wait to see her happy again." He said in his head.  
He sat on his bed and was picturing her when he sees her finding out about her bending.  
He trusts Aang, knows that it was not just any other dream.  
He waited for Korra to wake up.  
"Okay I have to see Korra's reaction and make her talk to Katara."  
"Mhhm...Mak?"  
He grinned oh so widely.  
"Good morning, sleepy."  
"Someones happy."  
"Hey, get ready. Lets eat, I'll wait for you in the table."  
She stood up from bed. She stretched, and slowly walked over to get her clothes.  
"Hey, just wait for me. Why so in a rush all of a sudden?"  
"No reason. Oh yeah, can you talk to Katara later, after eating?"  
Mako waited, leaning on the door. Silence filled the room of just waiting.  
"Korra. Are you feeling better?  
"Oh, uhm. Better than yesterday. Thanks to you."  
"Are you ready?"  
"Almost, just let me tie my hair."  
He closed his eyes and pictured her. Happy once again.  
"Okay, Mako. Ready."  
"Lets go."  
They headed to the table and no one was there. It was 9:45am, everyone is usually there by 8-9 so it wasn't a surprise it was empty.  
"Korra! You're here! We were worried sick!" Ikki said while running towards her.  
Make felt a tug on his shirt. It was Jinora. She had such an innocent smile on her face and beady eyes  
"Yes?"  
She signaled his to get closer to her.  
"Thank you. For helping Korra."  
"No problem."  
He messied the hair of the young airbender and she flew off on her glider, she was on her way to Republic City.  
"Hey, Korra. C'mon lets eat."  
"Mhmm, I love Pema's cooking."  
She was done eating her breakfast. Mako finished first and waited for Korra.  
As they finished Mako put his hand on top of hers and kissed her lips.  
Korra started to grin and leaned on Mako's shoulder.  
"I think its time for you to train with Tenzin."  
"I can go late. Anyway you told me to talk to Katara, right?"  
"Oh yeah. Okay wanna go to her together?"  
They went to Katara.  
"I'll leave you two alone." As he left he kissed Korra's cheek  
"Why, hello Korra. How is your airbending?"  
"I guess its doing alright."  
"Lets do something. Are you better?"  
"Yes and sure. I guess if it makes me feel better than yesterday then sure."  
"Okay, Korra. Lets try to waterbend."  
"Oh, uhm. I don't think I can do that."  
"Oh okay. Hold on, wait here."  
She waited thinking why Katara wanted her to waterbend. Was it to make her feel worse? Katara would never do that.  
"Oh fuck."  
Korra saw Katara's surprise. Mako, Bolin, and Lin were there.  
"Katara, what are they doing here?!"  
"Don't mind them. Just try to waterbend."  
"How? I lost my ability to bend."  
"Korra, don't doubt your skills as the Avatar."  
"Yes, Master Katara."  
She moved her hands flowingly as if it were a wave.  
"Katara its not moving."  
"Just continue it, Korra."  
As she continued the water started to move. The water was bending before her.  
"What did I tell you, Avatar Korra? I told you, you can do it!"  
"Thank you, Master Katara. How did you know?"  
"I just do."  
"What do you me-"  
"Bolin, dear. Come here. You too, Chief Bei Fong."  
"Yes Miss Katara?" They both exclaimed.  
She went closer to their ears. "Tell, Korra to earthbend."  
"Avatar Korra! Lets do this now. You will now earthbend." Lin strictly said  
"Come on, Korra it'll be fun."  
"Even without my bending, I will do my best to help you."  
"Okay, Chief Bei Fong, Bolin."  
She breathed deeply and kicked the ground with force. The boulder was put high and lifted it up and down.  
"Wow, How did you all know about this?"  
"We didn't."  
Katara nodded as a signal for Mako.  
"You know what to do, young firebender."  
"Okay, Korra. You can do this."  
She knew she could do it her confidence was up and she was ready.  
Two punches and the fire was there.  
Snhe looked at her hands and went up to Katara for a hug.  
"Young Avatar, heres one last thing I want you to know."  
"Yes?"  
She whispered into Korra's ear  
"Korra. Aang is with you. He restored your bending, with the help of someone you know. He asked ever so thoughtfully for you. I think you should thank him."  
She thanked everyone behind her and especially the wise lady in front of her.  
"Thank you, Katara."  
"You are most welcome, young Avatar.  
She ran to the three of them hugged them all.  
As she hugged them she kissed Mako, while whispering in his ear.  
"I know you did this. Thank you."  
They were on their way out and Korra and Bolin were talking.  
"Mako. Come here please. It will be quick."  
"Yes, Master Katara?  
"I know what you did last night."  
"How?"  
"Its pretty simple. I am the wife of your girlfriends past life."  
"Oh yeah. I forgot."  
"Now, Mako. I want you to know about how grateful she is for you. Do you remember when we talked for around 2 hours? I was healing her to see what was really putting her down. Every time she said one thing that put her down she would put after that a phrase. 'But Mako really helped me.' Every time."  
"I told myself I didn't help her and I doubted myself to it."  
"Thats why Im telling you now."  
He was silent for a moment and he softly hugged Katara.  
"You should go on ahead now. You don't want her waiting."  
"Thank you"  
He ran to them. While waving to Katara.

"You're gonna be a keeper. He's lucky."  
She had a tear on her face.  
"Don't cry Katara."  
"Thank you, Aang."


End file.
